Spider-Woman
Following information comes from Spider-Woman Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) is a fictional superheroine appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Marvel Spotlight #32 (cover-dated February 1977), and 50 issues of an ongoing series titled Spider-Woman followed. At its conclusion she was killed, and though later resurrected in an Avengers story arc, she fell into disuse, supplanted by other characters using the name Spider-Woman. Writer Brian Michael Bendis added Spider-Woman to the roster of the high-profile New Avengers. In 2009, the character received her second self-titled limited series, written by Bendis, which ran for seven issues. As part of the 2014 Spider-Verse event, Spider-Woman began her third ongoing series, this time written by Dennis Hopeless. This series was interrupted by Marvel's 2015 Secret Wars event, and ended with issue #10. Spider-Woman was relaunched several months later with a new issue #1, still written by Hopeless and continuing the story from the previous volume. Spider-Woman is scheduled to make an appearance in The Spider-Man: My Own Worst Enemy. Biography Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength - Jessica's strength was enhanced to the point where she can stand toe to toe with the likes of Thor and the Hulk and walk away unharmed. Enhanced Stamina and Agility - Spider-Woman tires slower than the average human meaning she can exert more energy for longer periods of time. She is extremely agile with superhuman bodily coordination and balance. Spider-like Reflexes - Much like Spider-Man, Jessica has the reflexes of a spider and her own form of a Spider Sense. Wall-Crawling '- Like Peter, Jessica has the ability to adhere herself to any surface allowing her to scale the sides of skyscrapers without any climbing equipment, possible through tiny hairs all over her body though more concentrated on the hands and feet. '''Venom Blasts/Strikes '- Spider-Woman has a high level of bio-electricity in her genetic structure as a result of the procedure that granted her powers. This is then channelled and discharged through her hands in what she calls "Venom Blasts" and can vary in lethality from simply stunning to being potent enough to kill a man. She can also channel this energy to add more power behind her punches. '''Healing Factor - Spider-Woman possesses a mild healing factor that allows her to recover from most injuries a lot quicker than a human being, injuries that would take weeks to heal take only days for her. This ability also means she has a level of resistance to diseases, alcohol and drugs. Pheromones '''- Jess' body can produce pheromones that elicit attraction, repulsion, create fear and happiness in others however this can depend on factors like gender and current mood though she very rarely uses this ability. '''Combat - Spider-Woman is proficient in multiple forms of martial arts and other combat techniques including Capoeira, Judo, Karate, kick-boxing and wrestling as well as being skilled in armed combat with blades and blunt weapons. She is also a skilled marksman but prefers to use more up close and personal methods. Spy and Investigator - Jess has been extensively trained in covert operations as well as methods of stealth and espionage which worked hand in hand with her time as a private investigator. She is also fluent in multiple languages which allows her to seamlessly blend into any environment and situation.